femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Marie Pincher (The Wild Wild West)
Marie Pincher (Jean Hale) is a redeemed antagonist in the 1965 episode "The Night That Terror Stalked the Town" for the TV series "The Wild Wild West". Dr. Miguelito Loveless (Michael Dunn) has escaped prison along with his henchman Voltaire (Richard Kiel). This is the second of ten episodes that Loveless is James T. West's rival in The Wild Wild West series. At the beginning of the episode, James and Artemus are attracted to a beautiful blonde sitting at a table by themselves. Artie strikes out, but when the two exit the restaurant, the girl drops her fan and Jim is obliged to pick it up. They learn the she is Marie Pincher (Jean Hale), and West leaves the establishment with her. Once inside the carriage a gas is released, and West is knocked out. Fortunately Marie has a gas mask available for her to avoid the poison. When West regains consciousness he finds himself in a town filled with manequins with piped in sounds. This time Loveless has developed a plan to kidnap Jim and replace him with an exact double, Janus. Janus by the way, in a Roman mythology, is the tw-faced god of doorways. With Janus, Lovelss will destroy the Secret Service, get his explosive formula back. Finally, he will blackmail the U.S. into handing over Southern California, which he still says should inherently be his. Loveless has invented plastic surgery, and supposedly, he is far better at it than our modern surgeons have become. When West wakes up in on the operating table, Loveless is dressed in a lab coat, and Antoinette (Phoebe Dorin) is once again playing on the harpsicord. Later West is served a meal by Marie in his room. When he begins to kiss her, Marie picks up a knife about to stab him. However, she is quickly won over with his kiss, and drops the knife. When the time for the medical transfer is set to take place, both Antoinette and Marie assist in nurses outfits. After recoving, Marie explained to West that when Loveless found her she was homeless and starving. He had shown her kidness, fed her and took her in. Because of this, loyalty was the least she owed him. Loveless released the finished product of Janus, and he was sent to meet up with Artie. This was all exposed when Artie catches Janus in a lie about Jim being given another assignment. It is exposed by a telegraph from Washington with assurances they have not heard from Jim in two weeks. The second flaw in his plan is that Loveless did not force Jim to wear a different outfit than Janus, so when the time came to execute Jim, Loveless does not know who is who. Marie tells Loveless that she can determine who the real West is, and after kissing both of them, she tells him. She picks the real West, but tells Loveless that he is Janus. When Loveless tells her to leave with the Janus, he then has Voltaire get rid of West, but he is actually the Janus. Marie and West run out of the building to escape. Artie helps rescue Jim and foil Loveless' plot. West blows the circuits, which in turn destroys the lab. A fist fight ensues and West is able to knock Janus out. Voltaire was electrocuted, but survived. He and Loveless were both sent back to prison. Marie escaped persecution and was last seen back at West's caboose giving him a kiss. There is no mention of whether Antoinette was sent to prison. Trivia *Jean Hale appeared as Myrtle in the 1967 crime film "The St. Valentine's Massacre". *Jean Hale appeared as Polly , a moll in the 1967 two-part episodes of the TV series "Batman". These were entitled "The Contaminated Cow!" and "The Mad Hatter runs afoul". Gallery screenshot_1526.jpg screenshot_1527.jpg screenshot_1528.jpg screenshot_1530.jpg screenshot_1532.jpg screenshot_1533.jpg screenshot_1538.jpg screenshot_1539.jpg screenshot_1540.jpg screenshot_1542.jpg screenshot_1544.jpg screenshot_1545.jpg screenshot_1546.jpg screenshot_1547.jpg screenshot_1548.jpg screenshot_1549.jpg screenshot_1550.jpg screenshot_1551.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:1960s Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed